parody_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
A Sinking Ship
A Sinking Ship is the eighth episode of Survivor: Ademius. Story Day 22 The tribes are finally merged. The two tribes meet and celebrate at a feast, with plenty of hugs as people reunite with old tribe mates and meet new ones. Elmer is shocked to see Darnell gone and even more so to learn that Penny had a hand in his elimination. He asks Penny to join his new alliance with Oberon and Ingrid. Oberon is also glad to see Terrence survived the previous night's tribal and that his ally is still in the game. Terrence tells Oberon and Ingrid about what happened with Penny and Mitzi and Darnell. Oberon tells him about their new ally in Elmer and the four form the minority alliance on the tribe. Meanwhile, Mitzi's all-females' alliance joins up with Erin's allies from Kafheesi - the all-male trio of Brett, Callum and Peter. They form the majority alliance on the tribe, putting the alliances at 6-4 with Penny in the middle. Penny attempts to get Aisha or Erin to flip and join her alliance with Elmer, but neither is willing to turn their backs on the Majority. Day 23 The tribe decides to name their new tribe Amanison - a combination of Sparrison and Amanoo. Things are awkward around camp as Penny continues to laugh and flirt with both Terrence and Elmer. Mitzi continues to be paranoid about Penny's relationship with the two men and her loyalty to their all-girls' alliance. Oberon expresses hope that there will not be any love-triangle drama in the season. Elmer wins a ziplining reward in the reward challenge, and brings Penny and Oberon along with him. While grateful, Oberon criticizes Elmer's move in his confessional, saying it would have been better strategically to have brought either Aisha or Erin to continue working on them. Day 24 Oberon pulls ahead and wins the first individual immunity challenge of the season. The Majority Alliance discusses which of the Minority Alliance to take out first, and Mitzi proposes getting rid of Ingrid - partially due to their enmity, and also because she was the least threatening of the minority alliance and therefore the least likely person a potential idol would be played on. The Minority Alliance has no idols, and are getting desperate. Penny proposes to Elmer that the pair of them jump ship and join the Majority Alliance, reasoning that Mitzi may still forgive her and accept her back into the alliance and then the two of them would be safe while Terrence, Oberon and Ingrid got picked off in respective tribals. Elmer, however, is reluctant to turn against his allies in Oberon and Ingrid. Penny argues that their alliance does not have the numbers, and that he may go home that night if they do not try to make peace with Mitzi’s alliance. Elmer argues that he is not going to sacrifice his integrity and he says he will keep his word to Oberon and Ingrid. At tribal, Mitzi lays out the two alliances: the Majority Alliance of six – Mitzi, Aisha, Erin, Brett, Callum and Peter, and the Minority Alliance of five – Elmer, Penny, Terrence, Oberon and Ingrid. When questioned why Penny has suddenly jumped ship, she claims that she has alliances among the Minority as well. Jeff also points out that the Majority Alliance has four original Kafheesi members outnumbering the two Amanoo Mitzi and Aisha, but Mitzi says that she has faith in her alliance. In the end, wanting to secure her safety in the game, Penny decides to jump ship and flips her vote from Mitzi to Ingrid. The Mitzi-Ingrid conflict finally comes to a resolution, as Mitzi's majority alliance prevails, eliminating Ingrid and making her the first member of the jury in a 7-4 vote. Challenges Reward Winner: Elmer Individual Immunity Winner: Oberon Tribal Council 8: Amanison Voting Confessionals "This is payback for writing my name down last time. My old ally...I didn't think we'd both make the merge, but be on opposite sides. Just the way it goes...don't mess with Mitzi Perezz." - Mitzi Perezz "This is a long time coming. It's gonna be great knocking you down a notch." - Ingrid Boehtz "I really hope the guys from Kafheesi can see that you should absolutely be the one going home tonight." - Terrence Smith "I'm safe tonight, I'm going nowhere. You, on the other hand, are a different story." - Oberon Hallows "I've only known you for a few days so this vote isn't personal. At least you'll make the jury." - Elmer Harrison "xoxo Ingrid." - Erin Castellan "You're just on the wrong side of the numbers. Sorry." - Brett Freeman "See you on the jury, girl." - Callum Paisley "I'm sorry Ingrid. I told Elmer I'd vote Mitzi, but your alliance is a sinking ship. I have to do what's best for me and me only. Even if it means slitting your throat." - Penny Hooper Final Words "I didn't have a lot of hope of the vote turning out our way going into tribal, but I have to say it came as a bit of surprise that I ended up being the one going home. I think Mitzi must've pulled some strings to ensure I would be the target tonight. I don't know, I was expecting it to be one of the guys like Elmer or Terrence. It doesn't matter now, here I am. I made the jury so I can't complain." - Ingrid Boehtz Still In The Running Life at Ponderosa: Ingrid Ingrid arrives at Ponderosa, where she rushes to the bar to order a cocktail. She enjoys a dinner of venison steak and Shepherd's pie, and a dessert of mint-chocolate ice-cream. While eating, she remarks on feeling incredibly blessed to have made it to the jury stage and that now that she was out, she wasn't going to be a sore loser and was determined to make the most out of her free time on Ponderosa. She explains her main regret in the game was being eliminated before the two people she wanted out the most: Mitzi and Peter. Ingrid brushes her teeth for the first time in 24 days, and shows the camera the layer of grime washed off her body. The next day, she goes for a walk on the beach at dawn to enjoy the wind in her hair and the smell of the sea. She comments that she never had the chance to enjoy the scenery much amidst all the stress and strategy of the game. Returning to the resort, Ingrid reads a book she brought in her luggage for most of the day, and winds down watching a movie before heading to Tribal Council, dressing up in a flowery dress.